In-vehicle navigation systems are generally known. Current navigation systems typically require the operator to input a starting point and a destination. Based on these two points, navigation software accesses an existing map database, calculates an optimal route, and provides detailed maneuvering instructions to arrive at the destination from the starting point.
Calculating an optimized route between an origin and destination generally involves the definition of an objective function that is to be either maximized or minimized. Travel time and distance comprise common and obvious examples of objective functions. It is likely that at times many vehicle operators prefer other criteria for route selection that are more abstract and difficult to define. For example, one type of operator may prefer a route consisting of tree-lined streets and another prefers a route with many shopping opportunities, or both. It may be useful to discover and categorize route preferences of operators from observing their choices during real-world trips. A useful method for accomplishing this is detailed hereinafter, and referred to as cohort analysis.